WesterosRP Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ If you’re here then you’ve expressed interest in joining WesterosRP and for that we at the moderation team give you a warm welcome. This is the official wiki for our roleplay set 150 years after the conclusion of George RR Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire. As a subreddit we aim to achieve successful roleplay driven by the community. Said community will always be supportive and helpful. We also aim to foster writing abilities and to allow player growth, direction and leadership. Our Lore Our tale begins 150 years after the conclusion of ASOIAF. It opens upon the kingdom of Westeros, united beneath the rule of King Aemon Targaryen. Introduction= Dorne: Since the coronation of King Aemon, Dorne has experienced little change. With the death of Prince Oberyn closely followed by his wife, Princess Morgan, Dorne was passed to the hands of their eldest daughter, Erena Martell who was quickly proposed marriage to by King Aemon himself. The Daynes of Starfall have also been graced by royal love, with Lady Cassella Dayne finding herself swooped up and married to Prince Jaehaerys. The Dornish still remain aloof and seperate from the bulk of Westeros, with some whispering that the Dornish are evil devil worshippers who drink blood and feast on the flesh of other people, which is of course nonsense. Despite Dorne being related to royalty now they remain a weak region, with little in the way of trade value, but nonetheless they endure in the desert of theirs, waiting like vipers among the sand. The Reach: The Reach too has experienced little in the way of upheaveal since Aemon's reign began. With the death of the long serving and aged Lord Matthos Tyrell his son and heir, Garrett Tyrell returned to the spotlight to take up the duties of lordship. While the Reach has been victim to Ironborn raiders, mainly targetting the Shield Islands, Lord Tyrell was quick to respond and deter anymore oppourtunous raiders from trying again. While the politics and machinations of Westeros boil over and fizzle across the land, the Reach stand stoic and unmoving, a land of verdant green where chivalry shall always grow strong. The Iron Islands: The Iron Isles still stand isolated, geographically and culturally from the rest of Westeros. Lord Theon Greyjoy lead the Isles faithfully for years, a staunch follower of the Old Ways of raping and reaving. With the time right, Lord Theon saw fit to make for Tyrosh and side with them in their war against Lys, allowing them to rape and reave Lys as they saw fit while they helped the Tyroshis burn Lys. What he didn't count on was the Hero of Lys saving the city on the back of a dragon. Theon perished that day and with him the figurehead of the Ironborn, leading to a struggle for power which was won by Kyle Harlaw who now leads the remenants of the Ironborn fleet. While they may be crippled and dead in the water, they shall endure, for what is dead may never die. The Vale: The Vale remains too an isolated region of Westeros, seperated from the mainland by the formidable Moutains of the Moon it has experienced some movement during the reign of King Aemon. An uprising of the Mountain Clansmen saw a savage named Tormund raised from a mere chieftan to the title of Mountain King, casuing problems for several nobles of the Vale, notably Lord Ethan Corbray and Lord Edwyn Arryn. Lord Edwyn's demise came in the form of Riverlanders bandits however, where he and his wife were gutted mercislesly leaving the ruling of the Vale to his heir, Artys Arryn. Althought the fate of Vale is uncertain, one thing is certain about it, it shall always soar above the rest, as high as honour. The Riverlands: Since King Aemon's reign began the Riverlands have experienced unrivaled turbulence. While the old Lord Robert Tully died with grief at the death of his eldest son, the second son Jorah returned from his self imposed exile in Essos to take up the mantle of lord. Several assassination attempts were made on Jorah's life, the hatred of him culminating in the murder of his family and friends who were hung and murdered like animals to the slaughter. While Jorah Tully made for Kings Landing so too did one of his bannerman, Lord Matthos Blackwood, recently appointed Hand of the King. While the Riverlands themselves are amid a turbulent and uncertain time, the men that live among the rivers remember what is most important. Family, Duty, Honour. The Westerlands: The Westerlands have experienced little in the way of upheavel. Since Daenerys Targaryen landed in Westeros 150 years ago, the Westerlands have little to do with the rebellions and wars of Seven Kingdoms. When the elderly Lord Lancel passed, his son Lord Tytos took up the titles of the Lord of Casterly Rock and took to them much like his father, becoming a respected and honoured lord. He was quick to form marriage alliances with many of the great houses: Stark, Arryn, Tyrell and Baratheon. It was revealed to Steffon Baratheon that Tytos planned to install the young Baratheon Lord as King, effectively becoming one of the most, if not the most powerful man in the realm. Much like his father and even the Lannisters before him Tytos faces the same problem that they have all faced knowingly or not; Lannisters are much like their sigil the lion, they are feared and respected creatures, no man will cross them lightly, but can they truly call any other man friend, can they say they are loved by their vassals? Golden haired and green eyed they are the beauties of the realm, fearsome in battle and courageous to the last, there is one thing to be sure of for a Lannister; You will hear their roar. The Stormlands: The Stormlands have seen the ravages of war and rebellion since Daenerys landed 150 years ago, and that has not changed since Aemon took the throne. With the death of Melwyn Baratheon, his son Harbert took up the title of lord. Harbert was known to be a great lover of feasts and festivities, and it was this gluttony and greed that led to the Connington rebellion against him, in which they laid siege to Storms End. With the help of King Aemon the Connington rebellion was destroyed, but Harbert did not live long to enjoy the victory as he was posioned by a servant, meaning his son Steffon, more of a Baratheon than his father was, now rules the Stormlands, and if rumour has it he has plans to rule all the Seven Kingdoms. For more information, please visit our State of the Realm page. |-|History= __NOEDITSECTION__ The North: Until her youngest brother came of age, Sansa Stark unofficially headed her families house. Under the advice of Lord Petyr Baelish, she immediately swears fealty to Daenerys when she lands in Westeros, in order to return his house to power, and rescue the North from the Bolton’s. The North, tired of the Bolton's sadistic rule, flock to the Stark banners, where they simply overpower the Bolton's and reclaim their ancestral seat. The Bolton's only true impact on the North, aside from increasing the public hatred for their house, was defeating the Army of Stannis Baratheon. Stannis retreated to the wall with his remaining forces, where he performed a ritual most sanguine in an attempt to free his forces from the clutches of winter. He was slain by Lady Brienne of Tarth several days later. When he came of age, Rickon returned from hiding and claimed his position as head of House Stark. He spent his reign with his wife Lyanna Mormont, rebuilding the power of his house. He became known as “Rickon the Wild" Bolton sympathisers are still an issue in this kingdom. As a result, house Bolton is “officially" annihilated, and has been a Stark Cadet Branch ever since. The Riverlands: House Baelish of Harrenhall never obtained the opportunity to endear themselves to their bannermen, having been named Lord Paramount's for only short time. The other houses sided with Daenerys when she landed,in an act of rebellion. Instead of facing certain death, Petyr Baelish surrendered to Daenerys rather than fight, thus saving his life. Within the month he fled the capital and supposedly went across the narrow sea. Brynden Tully (the Blackfish) agreed to become head of the house, on the condition that if Edmure were freed, Edmure would reclaim The Lordship. The Westerlands: After the death of Kevan Lannister, Ser Jaime was released from his vows by King Tommen, and took over as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, where he was wed to a Westerlands girl of The Faith’s choosing. After the landing of Queen Daenerys, he ignored his advisors, trying to beat her in the field rather than draw her to a siege at Casterly Rock. He feared a return of mad Targaryen rule. He was killed in the field. His infant son was allowed to retain his lands on condition that the Lannister’s surrendered, and Edmure Tully was released to rule the Riverlands. The Stormlands: For the past one hundred years there has been a power vacuum in the Stormlands following the death of Stannis Baratheon and his heir, Shireen. Edric Storm declared himself Stannis’ heir and attempted to claim the title however his success was very limited. He never held power for more than two years. Since them his descendants battle the lower houses in attempt to become paramount. Iron Isles: After the maiming of Theon, his sister, Asha took command of the Island. She refused to support Queen Daenerys and instead was crushed at the Battle of Pyke. On a personal level, she lost a leg but more importantly she lost the trust of her vassals. Euron Greyjoy was then appointed Lord Paramount of the Isles. The Iron Islands were the last kingdom to fall, due to the fact that they made no mainland resistance to Queen Daenerys, and thus escaped her notice until much later in the conflict. The Reach: Supporting the Lannisters until the end, Mace Tyrell was eventually imprisoned by Daenerys. He was then tried by the court he was found to be guilty of high treason and promptly executed. His son, Willas then became Lord Paramount of the Reach. Loras remained a proud member of the kingsguard until his death. Margaery on the other hand was spared after testifying against her father, and was allowed to live out her days as a silent sister. The Reach held out longer than all save the Iron Islands due to their larger population and comparatively large amounts of Land. Dorne: When Daenerys finally lands, the Dornish flock to her banner. Princess Arianne Martell, Lady Paramount of Dorne, hopes to seek vengeance for her Aunt Elia and Uncle Oberyn. Their combined armies won the Iron Throne back. Since then, Dorne has been a close ally of the Iron Throne. The Vale: Robert Arryn was Lord Paramount of the Vale when Daenerys landed, though he was still spoken for by his regent, Petyr Baelish. The Vale stayed Neutral in that conflict too. When Daenerys demanded the Vale surrender, the Lords did so, to prevent the now humongous Dragons from wreaking havoc on their lands. The Faith: The Faith condemn the Targaryen Queen, claiming that because she was born of incest, she was godless. When the Faith militant made an attempt to march on Queen Daenerys, they were crushed in the Second Field of Fire. Since then, the High Septon has been chosen by the Crown, and the Faith has by and Large had no power militaristically. Although, now there are whispers of rebellion The Wall and Beyond: Jon Snow, as Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, miraculously survives his assassination attempt, and punishes those responsible. Hardened by the experience, he becomes a stronger leader, and successfully defends the wall from assault by the White Walkers aided by the now Queen, Daenerys, in the process Viserion is killed. He is unable to eradicate them, and it has remained a stalemate ever since, with reports of their existence seldom, but not unheard of. |-|The Royal Family= * King Aemon Targaryen * Crown Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen * Princess Helaena Targaryen * Princess Valaena Targaryen * Prince Aenar Targaryen * Dowager Queen Alyssa Targaryen neé Velaryon At present there are six dragons in existence, including two of Daenerys’ original dragons: Drogon and Rhaegal. Dragons ares listed below: * Drogon * Rhaegal * Nightdancer * Silverix * Sunset Latest activity